Culpas
by IandK
Summary: La culpa de no haber podido salvarla los consumía a ambos. Pero quien más sufría era ella, ¿Por qué Inuyasha no había ido tras ella? ¿Acaso ya no importaba todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos? InuxKag
1. Tan solo un alivio

**¡Hola a todos! Como ven, es mi primer fanfic de Inuyasha (no diré que soy nueva aquí porque no es así, tengo otras cuentas con otros fics xD). Esto lo escribí después de haber visto (ALERTA SPOILER) la muerte de Kikyo, y el beso que le dio Inuyasha. Me dio tanta… bronca, furia (? Que tuve que escribir algo para sentirme mejor y me salió este two-shot que espero que les guste :) (Y sí, después vi el capítulo siguiente e igual me sentí mejor, un poco satisfecha, digamos jajaja)**

 **En fin, espero que les sea de su agrado y, si es así, dejen una review para poder saberlo y continuar! n.n Desde ya, gracias a todos!**

 **Capítulo 1: Tan solo un alivio**

La noche se tornó aun más fria de lo que ya estaba. Esa calidez que los había envuelto a todos por unos segundos ya se había desvanecido hace rato. La muerte de la sacerdotiza había dejado un hueco en el corazón de todos, pero quien más se encontraba afectado era Inuyasha. No la había olvidado, eso estaba claro. Tampoco había olvidado los planes que tenía con ella hace 50 años; abandonar el deseo de convertirse en un monstruo por completo usando la Perla de Shikon, para convertirse en un humano y vivir con Kikyo. Pero el montaje que Naraku les hizo estropeó todos esos planes, todo ese futuro. Enfrentados, odiándose a muerte, Kikyo selló a Inuyasha antes de morir, llevándose con ella la Perla, que tiempo después volvió a caer en manos equivocadas. 50 años después, ambos se dieron cuenta que todo había sido una trampa, que el odio había sido innecesario, que de haberlo sabido, todo podría haber terminado diferente. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Kikyo sólo era un cadáver de barro y huesos alimentado por almas, y en la vida de Inuyasha ya había aparecido otra mujer, Aome. La relación con ella comenzó con un pie izquierdo. Inuyasha recordaba a Kikyo cada vez que la miraba. Su parecido era innegable, y es que ella era la reencarnación de la guardiana de la Perla. Pero ambas eran totalmente diferentes. Madura, tranquila, con un poder que le bastaba para protegerse sola, Kikyo había sido la dueña del corazón del híbrido hace 50 años. La primera mujer por quien él se preocupó. La primera mujer que amó. Pero al despertar tras medio siglo, se encontró con otra muchacha, extrovertida, un tanto infantil por momentos, risueña, de un corazón noble y una pureza destacable. Ella demandaba mucha atención y cuidados, permanentemente necesitaba a Inuyasha por ser una simple humana, pero… quizá no tan simple como otras, ella podía ver los fragmentos de la Perla que los demás no. Este fue, al principio, el único movito que unía a Inuyasha con Aome, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, se fue formando una relación. Aome fue cayendo en sus redes. A pesar de que él solía ser grosero con ella, no dudaba un segundo en protegerla cuando se encontraba en peligro. Esto hizo que ella se sintiese a salvo con él, y sus brazos eran siempre su refugio. Imposible de evitar, ambos fueron cayendo en las redes del otro, cada vez negándolo menos, cada vez sintiendolo mas. Pero Aome sabía que, mientras Kikyo estuviese rondando, Inuyasha seguiría dudando. Los celos que en ella brotaban eran cada vez más incontrolables, más dificiles de ocultar, pero debía actuar según como lo requiera la situación, y ella sabía que Kikyo era fundamental en los planes para destruir a Naraku. A pesar del dolor, ella siguió ahí. Permaneció al lado de Inuyasha minuto a minuto. Incluso ahora, mientras lo veía llorar después de haber sostenido a la sacerdotiza por un buen tiempo. La culpa la inundaba. A pesar de todo, ella quería que se salve. Quería salvarla. Pero no pudo, aunque haya hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos. Sentía miedo de que Inuyasha la culpase por no haber sido suficiente, o peor aun, que sus ojos tristes la miraran todos los días y le recordaran que falló. Sea como sea, sabía que no había nada que ella pudiese decir o hacer para que el híbrido se sienta mejor. No sabía si acercarse a él y simplemente hacerle saber que estaba ahí para él, aunque sea sólo con su presencia, o si dejarlo solo por temor a ser una molestia. Se mantuvo oculta detrás de un árbol mientras observaba al rabioso de largo cabello gris, que se encontraba sentado en la punta de un precipicio, observando el cielo. Tras pensarlo un buen rato, salió de su escondite, y con pasos tímidos se aproximó a él y tomó asiento a su lado. Inuyasha se percató de su presencia y volteó la cabeza para mirarla, luego volvió su vista al frente.

"Inuyasha…" soltó Aome, con un tono tranquilo, como queriendo iniciar una conversación pero sin saber cómo. "Lo siento…" añadió, dejando ir un suspiro cargado de tristeza.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" preguntó Inuyasha tras una pausa, con un tono sereno. La joven de cabello negro sintió el vacío en su voz. "No pude-"

"No, Aome. Tu hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Lo que pasó fue inevitable, no debes culparte por esto" la interrumpió. Escuchar eso fue una especie de alivio. Al menos sabía que no la culpaba, y se sintió un poco más tranquila, pero no menos triste. "Aún así, yo- yo quería-" insistió Aome.

"Basta, no sigas." Volvió a interrumpirla. Aome entonces frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba un poco desconcertada. "¿No me dejarás hablar?"

"¿De qué quieres hablar? Ella ya no está. Se hizo lo que se debía hacer y no hay marcha atrás. No quiero hablar de esto, ¡Sólo quiero estar solo!" se quejó el híbrido, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos. La sorpresa y la angustia en el rostro de la joven eran innegables. Pero de pronto, reaccionó. Sus facciones se formaron de tal forma que mostraban enojo. "¿Acaso crees que eres el único que está mal por todo esto? ¿Acaso crees que yo quería que esto pasara?" preguntó enojada, luego se paró y lo miró desde arriba. La expresión de Inuyasha cambió a una de furia y se paró al instante para hacerle frente.

"Cómo te atreves a- tu no la-"

"Yo no qué? Yo no… la amaba como tú? Eso quieres decirme?" soltó Aome, mientras batallaba con las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. "Lo sé. Lo sé, lo vi todo. Vi cómo lloraste, vi cómo… la besaste." Al decir esto, Inuyasha la miró sorprendido. "Y me siento impotente porque sé que no puedo decir nada al respecto. La acabas de perder, lo sé! Lo entiendo! Fue su último beso antes de morir. ¿Cómo podría decir algo sobre eso? Pero no puedo negar que…" y queriendo decir mil cosas a la vez, la joven de ojos oscuros calló una vez más. "Además, sí, me siento culpable de no haber podido salvarla. A pesar de todo, yo no quería que ella muriera. Lo siento, Inuyasha. Lo siento. Sólo quería… ver si… había algo que pudiese decir o hacer para calmar tu dolor pero… veo que no." Ya no podía ocultarlo, perdió la batalla contra ellas. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas y su voz ya sonaba entrecortada. El joven de ojos ámbar no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haber sido tan duro.

"Aome-" intentó sujetarla del hombro pero ella cerró sus ojos, giró la cabeza hacia un costado y se echó hacia atrás para evitar que la tocara.

"Lo siento por no ser suficiente…" se quejó con furia y tristeza a la vez, y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia el bosque.

"¡Aome!" gritó el joven, e hizo el intento de ir tras ella pero se detuvo a los pocos pasos. No sabía qué decirle en estos momentos, y prefirió no arriesgarse a empeorar las cosas. "Demonios…" se maldijo a sí mismo mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza y furia.

Corría, corría, y corría. En esos momentos, lo único que anhelaba era desaparecer de allí. Su idea era volver a su época, a su cama, a su familia, a sus cosas. Dejar de pensar por un momento en todo lo que ocurrió. Pero la tristeza de su corazón hecho pedazos terminó por derrumbarla, haciendo que cayera al suelo de rodillas, enterrando su cara en sus manos, dejando ir todas las lágrimas sin temor alguno.

"Por qué, Inuyasha…" pensaba, mientras seguía mojando las palmas de sus manos. Pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba un abrazo de él, en algunas palabras que la hicieran sentir mejor. Pensaba en todo lo que habían vivido juntos, y en lo poco que ella sentía que a él le importaba en este momento. Pensaba en lo mucho que hubiese deseado que él la siga, para negarle lo que ella había dicho. Pero él no estaba ahí, sólo eran ella y la soledad del bosque. O al menos eso pensaba, hasta que sintió un ruido que la desconcertó. Levantó su cabeza, se secó un poco sus lágrimas para poder distinguir si había algo allí cerca y se paró. Miró hacia todos lados sin encontrar algo. De pronto, un aroma muy peculiar se hizo presente.

"¿Qué?" se preguntó, y tras olerlo, cayó desmayada en medio de la gruesa noche del bosque, mientras una sombra se aproximaba a lo lejos.

 _Un par de horas más tarde…_

El joven híbrido decidió volver a la cabaña donde estaban Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara con la esperanza de encontrar a Aome allí. La culpa no lo dejaba tranquilo, además de la preocupación que le proporcionaba no saber dónde se encontraba la joven. Él era así, quería estar a su lado todo el tiempo. Sólo así él sabia que ella estaba a salvo. Pero al entrar, se dio cuenta que ella no estaba alli. Miroku y Shippo dormían, ya que era de madrugada. Sólo Sango estaba despierta y fue quien lo vio entrar.

"¿Inuyasha?" preguntó la joven exterminadora mientras caminaba hacia él.

"Sango… oye, y Aome?" preguntó Inuyasha, el desconcierto y la preocupación rondaban en su voz.

"¿No estaba contigo?"

"Eh… sí pero-"

"¿Discutieron?" preguntó Sango, roleando sus ojos hacia arriba.

"Eh… algo así. Creí que había vuelto aquí." Sonó decepcionado.

"No, no la veo desde que dijo que iba a verte."

"Demonios… quizá volvió a su época. Iré a buscarla."

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"No, no… Debo arreglar esto por mi cuenta." Diciendo esto, se retiró de la cabaña lo más rápido posible, dejando a Sango desconcertada, pero sin posibilidades de hacer algo.

Se sentía como si sus parpados pesaran más de lo usual, pero con todas sus fuerzas logró abrir sus ojos. La oscuridad a su alrededor era gruesa, brusca, impenetrable. No lograba escuchar nada. ¿Dónde estaba? No había forma de saber. Se sentía mareada, débil, como si le estuvieran succionando la vida misma. Sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho pero no era capaz ni de siquiera levantar su mano y llevarla hasta allí para ver qué tenía.

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha…" clamaba por él en su mente, deseando más que nunca que allí estuviera. "Inu…yasha…" soltó con un hilo de voz débil antes de volver a sucumbir a la inconsciencia.

 **Uy! Qué pasará? D: pobre Aome (o Kagome).. sí, ya saben, en latino es así y si escribo en español la haré como Aome (si escribo en inglés, será Kagome e.e)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen su review para saber si les gustó y publique la 2da y última parte n.n**

 **Muchas gracias por leer! :)**


	2. Gracias

**Capítulo 2: Gracias**

Corriendo a toda velocidad como sólo él sabe hacer, Inuyasha llegó a la casa de Aome. Subió por las paredes hacia su ventana y se adentró en su habitación, esperando encontrarla dormida en su cama como varias veces había pasado, pero nada. Se dio con que no estaba allí. Su cama estaba en perfectas condiciones, como si nadie la hubiese tocado.

 _Dónde estás, Aome…_ pensó, cada vez más preso de la preocupación. Caminó sigilosamente por la casa, sólo para ver que su familia estaba durmiendo pero no habían rastros de ella. Definitivamente, no había regresado a su época - Demonios, Aome, me las pagarás - dijo enojado, pero ese enojo sólo era para cubrir el miedo que sentía de que a ella le haya pasado algo. Sin pensarlo más, salió de allí.

\- ¡AOME! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!? - gritaba el joven híbrido mientras corria por el bosque. Se adentró aun más, intentando rastrear su olor, pero hasta ese momento no había percibido nada. Cada minuto que pasaba, para él era una eternidad. Cada minuto perdido podía significar perder a Aome para siempre si es que estaba en peligro. No había pasado ni un día de haber perdido a Kikyo, y ahora no encontraba a Aome. Salía de una y entraba en otra, se las daba de fuerte pero por momentos sentía que ya no lo soportaba más. Sólo deseaba encontrarla, disculparse, y decirle cómo se sentía. Rogaba que esté a salvo, o al menos encontrarla a tiempo…

\- Por favor, Aome… - rogó, su voz sonaba quebrada. Paró por unos momentos y ahí fue cuando logró percibir su olor - ¿Aome? - preguntó exaltado. Decidió seguirlo. A medida que avanzaba, su aroma se volvía más fuerte. ¡Se estaba acercando!

\- AOME! - gritó, con la esperanza de que ella pudiera escucharlo y responder. Pero nada. De pronto, se topó con una planta gigante. De allí venía el aroma de Aome, pero… ¿Por qué desde una planta? La miró de arriba abajo sin notar algo extraño. Era muchos metros más alta que él, así que subió un par de árboles para aproximarse a la cima. Y allí fue cuando encontró a Aome dentro de una cápsula negra que estaba conectada a la planta. De su pecho salía una raiz que estaba succionando la sangre de la joven, y con ello la planta se alimentaba, pero mientras tanto, ella moría. El corazón de Inuyasha dio un vuelco al encontrarla así y al temer lo peor. Su rostro palideció y formó una expresión de preocupación y sorpresa.

\- AOME! RESISTE! - gritó, desenvainando a Colmillo de Acero - ¡VIENTO CORTANTE! - gritó mientras un poderoso haz de luz, con una potente fuerza abría todo a su paso, destruyendo la conexión de la planta con Aome, y a la planta en sí, partiéndola a la mitad. La gran planta cayó al suelo, generando un estruendo, y la joven de rostro pálido quedó liberada de la cápsula, pero comenzó a caer - AOME! - gritó Inuyasha, y saltó rápidamente para atraparla en sus brazos. Bajó al suelo con ella, sosteniéndola. La miraba preocupado, deseando y rogando que no fuese demasiado tarde.

\- Aome… Aome, por favor, abre los ojos. Aome! - rogaba mientras la movía. La notaba pálida, fría. En sus ojos aun rondaban sus lágrimas. - Por favor, no tú… no tú… - susurraba, mientras colocaba su rostro sobre la cabeza de ella.

\- Inu… yasha? - susurró ella, con una voz aun más debil que antes. Intentó abrir sus ojos, y esta vez ya no había oscuridad, sino que alli estaba el rostro de a quien tanto ella esperaba. Esos ojos ámbar la miraban con miedo y a la vez alivio de verla despertar. Escuchar su voz fue para Inuyasha como si le hubiesen reanimado el corazón.

\- Aome… - dijo emocionado, y la abrazó. La joven cerró sus ojos, aliviada, por fin en los brazos de a quien ella más amaba.

\- Inuyasha... - suspiró.

\- No vuelvas a hacerme esto, Aome. No vuelvas a irte así… por favor. Creí que… - y antes de que su voz siga quebrándose, la abrazó aun mas fuerte.

\- Lo siento… - susurró suavemente, mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho de Inuyasha y cerraba sus ojos. Él entonces dejó de abrazarla para ver cómo estaba. Dirigió su mirada a su pecho, donde estaba la herida que le había causado la planta - Aome, estás sangrando… - se exaltó, preocupado. Cortó rápidamente un pedazo de su túnica y la colocó, presionando sobre ella. - Resiste, te llevaré de vuelta a la cabaña - Diciendo esto, la levantó y se la llevó a toda prisa.

 _Más tarde…_

La joven de largo cabello negro se encontraba recostada en el futón de la cabaña. El fuego de la fogata iluminaba su rostro ténuemente, y con gran calidez. Tenía una venda que cubría su herida, y estaba tapada con una sábana. Estaba descansando, mientras Inuyasha la veia dormir. _Discúlpame, Aome… Discúlpame por haberte descuidado una vez más…_ se maldijo a sí mismo, mientras fruncía el ceño. Luego la miró. Lucía tan dulce, tan débil, tan tranquila. No pudo evitar el impulso de llevar su mano a su cabeza y acariciar su cabello. Se sentía culpable de que ella estuviera así. Si él nunca hubiese dicho esas cosas, probablemente ella no hubiese escapado de él. Se sentía estúpido, porque en el fondo él sabía que esas palabras que escupió no eran más que producto de la furia e impotencia de la reciente pérdida, pero él sabía, más que nadie, que hacía mucho tiempo ya que Aome se había vuelto lo más importante en su vida. De todas formas, tras esta acción, Aome comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Las mejillas de Inuyasha se enrojecieron, lo que provocó que sacase su mano de allí. - Aome? - preguntó preocupado, acercándose aun más hacia ella.

\- Inuyasha… - susurró ella, abriendo los ojos por completo. Ya se dio cuenta que se encontraba a salvo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás mejor? – el híbrido sentía la necesidad de llenarla de preguntas en cuanto a su estado, pero hizo el esfuerzo por contenerse.

\- Sí… gracias… ¿Qué- qué me sucedió? - preguntó desconcertada.

\- Una planta chupasangre seguramente te desmayó con su olor. Estaba alimentándose de ti, pero la detuve a tiempo - Explicó el joven de ojos ámbar.

\- Oh… lo siento, Inuyasha. No debí irme así. Sabía que era peligroso andar en el bosque a estas horas y-

\- No, Aome. Es mí culpa. Yo debí haber ido detrás de ti y nada de esto te hubiera pasado - Dijo, apenado. No quería pensar en qué hubiese ocurrido si hubiese llegado tarde.

\- No… si yo no hubiese ido a atacarte con mis cuestionamientos nada de esto hubiera pasado. Soy una tonta, lo lamento… - se disculpó la joven, dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado, le daba pena tan solo mirarlo.

\- Aome - Inuyasha tomó su rostro para que ella lo mirara. Aome sintió como el rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas al tacto del hanyô - Fui muy duro contigo. Las cosas que dije… no debí…- hizo una pausa - Tu hiciste un gran trabajo. Fuiste quien purificó el alma de Kikyo. Gracias a ti, ella murió en paz - al decir esto, los ojos de Aome se abrieron en sorpresa, casi sin creer lo que estaba escuchando - Eres lo más importante que tengo. Quiero que sepas eso… Y que jamás lo dudes. Sé que ella no está mas. Sé que te dolió lo que viste… pero yo sabía que ese era el adiós. Kikyo ya murió hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, y lo acepto… lo acepté - No sabía de dónde él mismo sacaba las fuerzas y el impulso para decir estas cosas, pero se sinceró como pocas veces ocurre. Inuyasha ya lo venía sintiendo hace mucho. Su unión con Kikyo se daba más que nada por la culpa que él sentía por haber sido engañado. Y el dolor que sentía ahora también era producto de esa culpa, por no haber podido salvarla otra vez. Pero… ¿Amor? De haberla amado, habría ido tras ella hace mucho, pero de quien siempre anduvo detrás fue de la dueña de esos ojos chocolate que estaban allí, frente a él. El corazón de Aome comenzó a palpitar aun más fuerte, sus mejillas hacían juego con la túnica del híbrido. Intentaba no llorar, no en un momento como este.

\- Pero lo que no acepto es perderte a ti, Aome. Tú no tendrás el mismo destino. Jamás lo permitiré - Dijo el joven Inuyasha, mirándola lo más sinceramente posible. - Inuyasha… - sollozó Aome, levantándose para abrazarlo con fuerza. Él le devolvió el abrazo, cerrando sus ojos. No había duda, ellos se pertenecían entre ellos. Aome ahora había olvidado todo el dolor que había sentido en esa noche. Todo lo que escuchó ahora fue más que suficiente para volver a sentirse en tierra firme.

 _Gracias, Inuyasha…_ pensó, dejando ir una pequeña sonrisa, apretando aun con más fuerza sus dedos sobre la espalda del hanyô.

 **¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Últimamente estuve leyendo mucho historias de estos dos chicos, para mejorar, para expresarme mejor y aprender de la escritura de otras personas n.n Me encantaría saber qué les gusto, qué no, para poder mejorar la próxima. Si me dejan reviews seré aun más feliz ~u~ jajaja.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
